Take On Me
by midnightdream128
Summary: What happens when Justin and Alex realize they have feelings for each other once they defeat the Angels of Darkness? What will they do about their friends, family, and their relationship. JALEX.


**Hey everyone. This will be a Jalex story. I know that it may not seem like it in the beginning, but the next chapter it will become a Jalex story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wizard's vs. Angels**  
**Alex's POV**

* * *

"Ugh, delivery day is the worst," I told Harper after she threw down the last box. I sipped on my smoothie as she wiped sweat from her brow. "It takes so long for you to lug everything inside while I sit here and stand guard."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You know, I don't understand why you'd give yourself such a tough job." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, I'm not gonna lie." I said, taking another sip of my drink. She smirked at me as I hit my head repeatedly, trying to get rid of my brain freeze. Stupid coldness. As I turned to my left I spotted I spotted my brother and his new girlfriend, Rosie. She really got on my nerves. She wasn't good enough for Justin. "Here come the love birds."

Harper turned around too look at the exact moment when Justin snagged flowers from _Pepe's Flowers _while the manager was talking to other customers. Did he really just steal from someone!? I knew Rosie wasn't a good influence on him. He could do better.

She probably was the one that had him steal it in the first place. What kind of sick Angel was she? First it was flowers, next it would be money. I needed to snap Justin out of her little spell. Setting down my drink I grabbed onto Harper's arm and dragged her over to where the two were standing.

"Justin," I said, stopping right in front of them. "I saw you take those flowers without paying for them. You haven't stolen anything in your life."

"Correction, he's stolen my heart." Rosie said, grabbing onto Justin arms and leaning in, rubbing noses with him. My face scrunched up in disgust before I could help myself.

"That's right," Justin said, smiling at her once they broke apart, then turning to glare at me. "so stay out of this, Alex."

I took a small step back from his tone of voice. He has never said anything to me like that, even when he was very upset with me. Something was wrong with him, and there was no doubt in my mind that it had to do something with Rosie.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dad said, walking over to us quickly.

"Uh... I don't want to be a tattler. Harper, you tell my dad about how Justin just stole those flowers for Rosie." I let out before really thinking about it. I needed to get myself under control before I said something I didn't mean.

"What? Stealing? That doesn't sound like you Justin." Dad said as Harper walked away, grabbing a few more boxes to place in the sub station. "I mean, you won't even use the bathroom in the restaurant unless you buy something first."

I crossed my arms, gaining Justin's attention. His eyes narrowed at me then turned back to Dad. He wrapped his arm around Rosie who in return leaned into him. Remind me to burn his shirts later. "Oh, what's the big deal. I stole something that comes from the ground. Come on Rosie, this is no more fun. Let's bounce." he said as they walked into the house, both of them smirking at me.

She was turning my brother into someone that I couldn't recognize. Maybe he was too far gone. Maybe I couldn't help him. "See Dad he's acting weird."

"Yeah. And Rosie's an Angel. Just being around her should influence him to do good. I mean, being around you influences him to do better than Rosie." He said, trailing off. "Maybe you should find out what's going on."

Was he serious? "How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to a Guardian Angel and see what's up with him." he suggested.

"What? Dad how am I supposed to find an entrance to the Angel World? They're hidden."

"Well here'es a hint," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "they are always located near something that has to do with Angels themselves."

Yeah. I guess that makes sense. I could still save Justin before Rosie turned him into a thief for life. I could do this.

* * *

Ten minutes later I found myself banging on a brick wall. This is what my life has come to. Where was this Angel entrance and why couldn't I find it. I knocked on it once more before I felt as if someone was behind me. I slowly turned around to see a petite little girl in all white standing there.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

Shoot. What was I going to tell her. "Uh... I'm a official... city... brick checker. So, I see that everything seems to be in order."

She rolled her eyes but continued to grin widely. "You were worried about someone, huh?" She questioned. How would she know that?

"What? No..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Yes you are!" She said, putting her hands on her hips and rocking back and forth on her heels. "And it's your brother."

Alright, either this girl was a psychic or she's been following me around for the entire day. "How did you know that?"

"I could feel it!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tina. A Guardian Angel in training." she said, clasping her hands in front of herself. "And I know you're a wizard."

Whoa, alright how much could she get out of me? "You could feel that I was a wizard?"

"No, I saw your wand sticking out of your boot." She chuckled slightly. Well, she was a very observant girl, I'd give her that. Most people never questioned a stick hanging out of someones boot.

"I can tell a lot by feeling. I can also feel who you like. I know who you like and I wanted to tell you that it's alri-"

She couldn't be serious. "Haha, yeah I guess I should have started off with I am in a hurry so..." I said quickly, cutting her off.

"Oh! Right. Sorry this just really means a lot to me. I'm assuming you are looking for the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center is. Here it is!" She told me and lead me into the other side off the wall, pushing open the bricks. Well this was it.

I was going to fix Justin.

* * *

**Wanted to see what you guys thought about before I started typing the rest of it. This story will probably be based on various episode of WOWP and then later switch on to my own story with all of them.**


End file.
